


Don't Mention It

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Detailed sexual content, F/F, Fingering, Human AU, Intersex Character, Intersex Malachite, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has a one night stand. Malachite is a total shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexyplexy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexyplexy/gifts).



> Request for WriterSamoyed on Tumblr!

Mala Lawson was a mountain of a woman - eight feet, two inches tall, not a centimeter of which was less than solid muscle, the result of nearly hourly ventures into her personal gym for many years now. Beneath her deep tan hide, it rippled with each motion of her enormous body like a creature with a mind of its own. The glaringly light stripes that marred the rough, calloused surface of her skin added definition to its caramel color, most distinctly in a band that ran directly over her eyes, which stared out from her face in an exotically bright emerald shade. The colorless stripes also served to conceal the multitude of scars that littered her form, testament to how rowdy she had been in her teens - and undoubtedly still was today, as evidenced by the wayward grin she wore as she stared down at her unsuspecting victim.

Peridot Lasseter was as much of an opposite to her soon-to-be lover as she could be. She trembled in the monstrous woman's shadow as she was carried into the strange, messy room and promptly tossed onto the bed before she had time to take in the chaos that was her surroundings, with stray clothing spread across the stained floor, dishes deserted on the dresser, and a lone betta fish circling in an aquarium that, most peculiarly, seems to be the cleanest thing in the room. She had been too absorbed in the sensation of stringing kisses down the woman's neck, to the tune of the heart that pounded excitedly within the chest she was tucked into, to pay attention as she was carried into the home and up a flight of stairs, but she didn't doubt that the rest of the house was in no better condition. Now, she became much more aware of the situation she had willingly placed herself in; here she was, a sophomore in college, who had foolishly followed her friends into a bar and, even more incredulously, allowed herself to be wooed by this big brute.

If someone had told her a month before that this is how she would spend her evening, she wouldn't have believed them. Hell, she still didn't believe it herself, even as the enormous woman that towered over her leaned down to steal her lips in a sloppy kiss, tasting faintly of citrus-flavored alcohol. In a few days, she would blame this entire ordeal on the recent stress that her studies had inflicted on her as midterms drew near, but there was something strangely exciting about this new experience - however foolhardy is was.

Mala addressed her in a voice that rumbled within her chest like a velvety purr, "Ya doin' okay, baby?"

Peridot realized that her face was flushed red with the warmth that had already enveloped her entire form, from her twitching toes to her sweat-sodden brow. She must have been a mess, so soon into their affair, and she didn't even have alcohol to blame her eagerness on, having adamantly declined when her friends had offered to buy her a beverage. "I'm f - fine!" she declared, a little too quickly, which only prompted a chuckle from overhead.

"Ya sure, sweetheart?" Mala asked her, "We don't have to do this, y'know. We can watch a movie instead. I think I 'ave some ice cream downstairs."

"No, I want to!" Peridot insisted, even more embarrassed when she realizes where the warmth that now threatens to eat her alive has settled. From the depths of her unsettled stomach to the space between her petite thighs, she felt like she was on fire from the inside, the flames blazing outwards to the surface of her skin slowly.

A second chuckle rumbled in the monstrous woman's throat as she stared down at her with that shark-like smile. "You're positive, baby?"

Peridot beat on her barrel chest with a balled fist impatiently. "That's what I said, isn't it?! Now, c'mon, I don't have all night!"

Green eyes narrowed dangerously as Mala leaned down until their faces were even once more, her lips still curled into her sharky smile. She clucked her tongue a few times, feigning disappointment. "Shame. I can _go_ all night."

Peridot flushed at the lewd tease. "Then, shut up and prove it, you clod!"

Mala erupted into laughter. _"Clod?"_

Embarrassed, the smaller woman felt her face heat up even more, wondering momentarily if this was the right choice. A rough mouth suddenly suckling at the sensitive skin of her throat answered for her: this was, most definitely, the right choice. "You're the worst," she managed through gritted teeth as Mala trailed her wet kisses downwards, her tongue exploring the well of her collarbone momentarily before the warm sensation ceased.

"So, Perry, ya attached to this shirt?" Mala prompted unexpectedly.

Peridot clambered onto her elbows clumsily, her clothing clinging to her uncomfortably with moisture. "Huh?"

"I mean, did ya come to the bar dressed to impress, or is this just somethin' ya threw on?"

"Why does it...?" Peridot didn't have the chance to finish because, seconds later, an enormous fist closed around the thin material of her tee shirt and tore it cleanly from her torso in a single motion. For a moment, she's stunned silent by the impressive strength required to tear the fabric so easily as the remains of her shirt fell free from her body. Then, she snarls, "Hey, who gave you permission to do that?! What am I going to wear home?"

Chuckling, Mala tossed the fistful of fabric aside, to join the piles of laundry littering her floor, and replied, "Ya can have one of my shirts, of course! I wouldn't send ya home naked."

"Your shirts? And _how_ do you expect that to fit me, exactly?" Peridot griped, even as the monstrous woman reached behind her to unfasten her cutesy bra, the green fabric patterned with little alien graphics, letting the garment fall free moments later. The student hissed as the sudden chill of the bedroom caused her nipples to stiffen, then felt a sinking feeling in her depths when she realized with a start how exposed she was. Her entire torso was now bare, her perky little breasts free for the much larger lady to admire.

One monster-sized palm encased her small breasts, the girthy fingers teasing her nipples surprisingly gently. "You're awfully cute, Perry," she commented as she rolled the tender flesh between two fingers, prompting a soft hiss from the smaller woman as her nose wrinkled at the new sensation, her brows threading together tightly.

"Argh! You're supposed to tell me I'm sexy, not cute!" Peridot protested, though she couldn't find it in herself to frown while the huge woman's fingers were toying with her nipple, while her free hand kneaded her other breast with immense care. Later, when she reflected on their time together, she would be grateful for her surprising gentleness.

Mala chuckled. "Oh, Perry, you're too much!"

" _I'm_ too much?! Well, you're...ohh...," Peridot trailed off as fingers the size of screwdrivers slipped beneath the hem of her denim shorts, one of them planting itself firmly in the center of her arousal-swollen clitoris. Her breath hitched in her throat as the finger pressed down lightly, then trailed downwards through her wet, slick folds to swirl a slow circle around her eagerly pulsating entrance teasingly.

"Someone's horny," Mala purred delightedly as she drummed her enormous fingers on the little lover's cunt lightly, amused by the slickness that clung to them so easily, so eagerly.

"Obviously!" Peridot retorted with a stern frown that soon dissipated as she lurched her thin hips off the mattress, into Mala's warm, tender touch. She could feel how rough and calloused the hide of her hands was, appreciating every stimulating notch and ridge in the scarred fingers that now stimulated her, one of them delving into her warm wetness briefly before Mala withdrew altogether.

"A shirt we can replace," the monstrous woman told her, "but, not all the belts in this bedroom could make my pants fit ya, so we better take these off the proper way." Her enormous hands, one of them now shiny with slick, encircled Peridot's thin hips, one of them lifting her off the mattress while the other clumsily fumbled her zipper. The small woman squirmed impatiently as she finally tugged them down her thighs and pulled them off of her.

"C'mon...," Peridot whined as Mala settled down on her knees and stared down at her, admiring the sight of her entirely nude form, aside from the pair of cutesy, green panties that scarcely concealed her cunt from view, the seat now sodden and clinging to her outer folds uncomfortably. There was a glint in the green eyes as the monstrous woman traced her tongue over her chapped lips, humming delightedly as she trailed a finger through the moisture accumulated on the outside of her lover's underwear teasingly. She withdrew her hand and rubbed the rough pads of her fingers together, smirking as she showed the excessive slick to its embarrassed owner.

Finally, Peridot was exasperated. "Will you _fuck me_ already?"

A smile erupted across the enormous, oval face, accompanied by an almost predatory gleam in the green eyes, standing out brightly from the deep tan hide that surrounded them. "My, my, my," Mala crooned as she slipped a single finger underneath the hem of her lover's underwear, beginning to tug them down her thighs painstakingly slowly, "What language! I didn't take ya for the type!"

"Mala, I swear, if you don't shut up and..." A surprised yelp tore free from her throat as her lover released the hem of her underwear, the elastic snapping her skin stingingly. Then, she glared at her piercingly, frowning sternly. "Why, you...!"

Mala only laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm done teasin'. Let's get ya outta your panties before they dissolve in all this juice you're puttin' out."

Peridot winced at the crude phrasing, then snapped, "First, that _wasn't_ sexy! Second, vaginal excretions aren't going to..."

She was silenced when a sizable finger situated itself over her lips lightly. Mala smirked down at her as she towered over her and informed her, "Perry, baby, I ain't here for a science lesson." Before Peridot could reply, her panties were gliding down her thighs seamlessly, down to her ankles, where Mala removes them and twirls them around a finger briefly before flicking them towards the floor. Then, without another word, she was on her - not with the fingers she had used so briefly before, but with her warm, wet mouth, chapped lips encircling her outer folders heatedly while the flat of her thick tongue swirled a deliberate circle around her entrance eagerly.

Peridot exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding, her hands tangling in her lover's bleached white hair as her toes curled and the warmth in her depths surged, her arousal remembered anew as Mala stiffened her thick tongue and drove it into her entrance gently, lapping delightedly at her pulsating inner walls and prompting a gasp from her. Clearly, Mala had performed her share of oral sex - or perhaps it was her new lover's own inexperience that caused the warm, wet swirls of her tongue and gentle, suckling motions of her lips to speak such numbers.

The warmth in her stomach continued to build until she was certain that she was on the verge of implosion, whimpering feebly as she squirmed in her new lover's grasp, all too aware of how her inner walls were pulsating and throbbing, gripping tightly to the intruding tongue that lapped at her entirely too eagerly. Then, Mala reached in with one ungodly large finger and pressed down perfectly on her swollen clitoris, prompting all the tension that had built up within her body to suddenly and overwhelmingly explode, surging through her entire form in waves as she clutched at the sheets and moaned.

When sensation had returned to her numb limbs and her vision no longer flashed blindingly white, Peridot lifted her head lazily, her glasses sliding down her nose haphazardly as she stared down at the woman still lapping at her eagerly, now daintily - and disgustingly, she might add - cleaning excess slick from around her outer folds.

Mala finished with her, then leaned up and smirked knowingly, prompting, "Your first time?"

Peridot blushed, though it was almost invisible on her already reddened face. "Umm..."

"Hey, it's fine. We all have to start somewhere," the muscular woman replied with a shrug, then smirked delightedly, "Besides, it's been awhile since I had a virgin."

The blonde-haired student scoffed, then adjusted her glasses quietly, suddenly shy. "So, um...what do we do now?"

Mala blushed and scratched at the back of her neck in search of an itch that wasn't there. "I believe I find ya something to wear and drive ya home."

Peridot looked incredulous. "Already? Aren't I supposed to...return the favor or something?"

The muscular woman chuckled, almost nervously. This was peculiar; anxiety was, from what Peridot had seen, extremely unlike her. "Nah, I'm okay. Let's get ya back to the dorm before someone misses ya."

"Just a minute," Peridot protested, "I think you're entitled to _something_ after what you...um, did for me."

Mala swallowed - hard. "Really, Perry, I'm fine."

Something was amiss. Peridot didn't take Mala for the type who expected nothing in return after half an hour of lewd favors. Why was she suddenly so shy? Clearly, she was an experienced and viable lover, so what reason did she have to be anxious? If anything, she should be the one who was nervous, with her embarrassingly obvious inexperience and absence of waxing expertise. "Something's not right here. Mala, what's going on?"

A visible sheen of sweat had blossomed across the muscular woman's brow as she rose and turned towards her little lover nervously. Peridot realized for the first time that she had been holding a hand over her crotch, which she now removed, however hesitantly. In its absence, the distinctive silhouette of an unmistakable shape was pulsating visibly through her denim shorts.

Peridot stared at the distinctive bulge for a moment more, then looked at her lover questioningly. Mala's face was downtrodden, unusual for a woman of her demeanor, and her expression was one of sincere embarrassment, accompanied by a solemnness that suggested that this situation had come up before - with most undesirable results. For a moment, Peridot had to wonder how many partners had come this far with her, only to turn her away when this unexpected revelation came to light. Obviously, there had been enough of them that Mala assumed that everyone would respond like this, to the point that she no longer expected reciprocation for her attentive, intimate care. She almost felt bad for her.

Mala scratched at her shoulder and cleared her throat and Peridot realized that she had stared for a moment too long. "Let me guess," the enormous woman exhaled unsteadily, "Now ya wanna see it. You're curious. Ya just gotta know. And then you're gonna comment on how gross it is and storm out on me."

Peridot looked offended. "There's no need to assume things, Mala," she retorted as she scooted towards the edge of the mattress, where she perched on her knees and extended a hand to unzip her shorts unsteadily. She _was_ curious. She _did_ want to know. But, what she didn't intend to do was abandon her after she had had her look.

Once the shorts were unzipped, the denim slid down her muscular calves to land in a heap around her ankles. Underneath, she wore a pair of plain, black boxers, through which the outline of her erection was plainly visible, pulsating lightly. Absentmindedly, she stared at the enormous silhouette as she reached for the hem of her underwear, tugging them down gently.

Mala's erection came springing free from the fabric, twitching slightly in the sudden cool of the room. However enormous she had seemed through the restraints of her underwear, she was even larger now that her shaft was free, a solid twelve inches long and still pulsing towards its full size. Peridot stared hard; it was _huge_! But, of course it was. Mala was over eight feet tall, she recalled from their banter in the bar, so something of this size was suiting for her. Even still, it seemed exaggeratedly large as she extended a hand to envelope its unbelievable girth in her fingers with care. Her hand was too small to wrap around it completely, but she was determined to try, squeezing gently.

Mala hissed. "So, what do ya think?"

"It isn't gross at all," Peridot commented as she slid her hand down the shaft's length experimentally, delighted when it throbbed at her touch. It was, she found, both hard and soft, distinctly rigid but still touchably fleshy. It wasn't like the toys she had begrudgingly experimented with in her first two years of college. No, the shaft in her hand was a stark contrast to their cold, silicone touch; it was warm, real. When she touched it, it twitched and throbbed like a creature with a mind of its own, pulsating gently between her fingers, responding to her touch in a way a toy couldn't. She found that, despite the alarm its discovery had caused her, she liked it.

"I'm not gross," Mala chuckled halfheartedly as her face flushed, "I'll take it."

Peridot could tell that she was still on edge, though there was a slight glimmer of relief in her eyes. "So, um...how big is this thing?"

"Big," Mala replied teasingly.

"Well, _obviously_ ," Peridot retorted as she moved her hand back and forth across the fleshy, veiny length uneasily, uncertain if this was what she was supposed to do, "but, have you ever measured?"

"Of course I've measured!" the muscular woman laughed, "Ya don't have a dick that size and _not_ measure!" She waited a moment before she added, "I'm fourteen and a half when I'm hard."

_"Fourteen?!"_ Peridot screeched incredulously, "Mala, my forearm isn't fourteen inches long!"

"Fourteen and a _half_ ," Mala repeated proudly, smirking delightedly.

"Are you completely cracked?! How am I supposed to do anything with this?!" the little blonde demanded as she continued to run her fingers over the pulsating length delicately, uncertain of what else she could do to stimulate it - at least, without hurting herself in the process.

"Absolutely nothing," Mala answered adamantly, "Sorry, baby, but ya gotta be at least _this_ tall to ride." She motioned to her own shoulder to emphasize how large a partner she would realistically require.

"I can't even try?" Peridot prompted, disappointed.

"Sorry, Perry, but it ain't safe. Havin' a big cock isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'd split ya in half," the monstrous woman lamented, then smirked devilishly, "However, you're more than welcome to give that mouth of yours a try!"

Peridot swallowed nervously. She had fooled around with dildos and vibrators, but she had never attempted to wedge something of this size into her mouth. Wouldn't she choke?

The mattress lurched and bounced as the enormous woman climbed onto the bed beside her, then laid down on her back and motioned her over, still smirking her sharky smile. "C'mere," she purred delightedly, "Sit."

Hesitantly, the blonde settled down on her lover's torso, unable to straddle her broad body. Mala didn't seem to mind, her sizable hands enveloping her thin hips as she directed her arousal-swollen cunt towards her face, licking her lips teasingly. Peridot blushed furiously, then whirled around to instead focus on the enormous erection that was now twitching hungrily before her. "So, I...lick this?" she prompted uneasily as she reached for the shaft lightly, curling her fingers around as much of it as she could handle once more.

"Ya can lick," Mala replied, trailing her tongue through the slick that had accumulated on her outer folds for emphasis, prompting a gasp from her small lover, "or suck."

With this, the enormous woman pressed her lips to Peridot's clitoris and began suckling hungrily. Peridot tried and failed to stifle the moan that surged up in her throat, her hips humping nothing as they unexpectedly thrusted to and fro with a sudden onset of uncontrollable arousal. Vibrations from Mala's chuckle vibrated in her clit, causing her to whimper and shudder delightedly. "Ya like that, huh?"

"I do," the blonde whined as she leaned down and tried her best to return the favor, her little tongue flicking free from her thin lips to trace the tip of her cock curiously. It tasted faintly salty, a little bitter, but nothing unbearable, she decided as she pressed on, this time swirling her tongue around the head of her lover's erection, until it sported a thin coat of her saliva.

Peridot remembered something she had seen in a porno a month prior and reached below the cock that now twitched between her lips as she suckled at its sensitive tip ever so lightly, in search of something that, alarmingly, wasn't there. Instead of firm testicles, her fingers slipped into the slick-sodden folds of what was undoubtedly a vagina, then withdrew quickly in surprise as she released her hold on her lover's dick. "Y-You have...both?!"

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the sharp-toothed smile had returned to her lover's chapped lips, which were now splattered with her slick, until her tongue slipped free from her mouth to swipe over them delightedly. Peridot shuddered. "Mmm, I sure do," Mala cooed, then delved her face back into the wet folds outstretched in front of her, trailing her tongue through them with such vigor that Peridot couldn't help but gasp softly.

The fog that had clouded Peridot's mind cleared as her lover slowed her licking, setting a more moderate pace for them with a deliberate swirl of her tongue over the smaller woman's clitoris. She remembered then that she had sworn to return the favor, for all the times when Mala had encountered a partner who wouldn't, and recalled what she could from the scarce, vanilla pornos she had watched in the past two years while she experimented with her toys. Then, with an inhale, she stretched her mouth open as wide as she could and tried her best to shove the shaft she now gripped tightly with both hands into her mouth and throat. Instead, she gagged unattractively, then swallowed hard and tried it once more, with even worse results.

The diligent tongue ceased to kiss and tickle her lower lips. Mala tapped on her shoulder.

Begrudgingly, Peridot released the erection from her mouth and prompted, rather impatiently, "What?"

She didn't turn around to see the compassionate smile on her monster-sized lover's face. "Listen, you're gonna puke if you keep gagging, and then we're both gonna be in trouble," she chuckled softly, "Now, I don't know what trash porn you've been watchin', but ya can't shove it all in at once. You've gotta work it in nice and slow. Try swallowin' a few times first. Exhale as ya take it in."

Peridot arched a brow at her suspiciously, fingers massaging the veiny shaft in her hands lightly. "You've sucked a few dicks, I take it?"

"Yeah, I've sucked _that_ one," Mala chuckled, to which her little lover spluttered disbelievingly, "What? Didn't expect me to be so flexible?"

The little blonde was still absorbing this unexpected information when the tongue and lips returned to her cunt diligently, lapping wetly, suckling sweetly, until she released a chorus of little moans into the cool air of the room. She swallowed several times, then lowered her lips onto the head of her lover's cock slowly, swirling her tongue around the salty flesh experimentally once it was safely in her mouth. Already, she could feel the urge to gag welling up in her again, until she swallowed and sent it away. Then, she started to exhale through her slightly ajar lips as she lowered her head a few inches more, wincing internally as the thick cock entered the soft, warm recess that was her throat.

Peridot felt Mala exhale warm air into her folds as she pressed on, until seven entire inches had been shoved into her mouth and throat. An enormous hand rubbed slow circles on her shapely ass, which Mala had announced was her best feature on their ride here from the bar, encouragingly as she swallowed a final inch before she started to withdraw, bringing her warm, thin lips back up towards the twitching, leaking tip, her mouth now filled with the bitter taste of salty pre.

Suddenly, a sizable fingertip was pressing into her warmth, stretching her ever so slightly as it delved into her slippery folds with ease, pumping carefully. Peridot gasped softly around the fleshy cock that now filled her mouth, almost losing her grasp on it for a moment before she forced it back down into her throat, fighting the urge to gag religiously, but adjusting to the intrusive sensation more and more with every inexperienced bob of her blonde head. The single finger within her soon became two. This time, she grunted, bobbing lazily as she felt the warmth within her stomach begin to build and surge once more. She was close.

Within her, the two fingers reached for the recesses of her cunt, then curled into her inner walls tortuously. Then, abruptly, the two split into the shape of scissors inside her, sending the warmth within her depths surging over the edge. Howling, she came, with an unexpected surge of slick that splattered over her delighted lover's outstretched palm.

Every muscles in her body relaxed as she came down from her orgasmic high, purring absentmindedly into the erection that now hung limply between her lips. Mala pumped her fingers a few more times as her little lover drifted back to earth, then withdrew them and popped them into her mouth, suckling noisily. This was what reminded Peridot of what she was supposed to be doing, shoving the length back into her throat quickly and resuming her unpracticed bobbing sloppily. Saliva dribbled down her chin as she moved her head to and fro, a bit more obnoxiously than she would have liked.

For a moment, she wondered how much longer this would take, exhausted by the repetitive gesture of bobbing back and forth, back and forth...

"H-Hey, Perry, I'm...!" Peridot didn't return from her daze quickly enough to hear her lover's warning and, suddenly, the erection in her mouth kicks with enough force to choke her, spurting impressive ropes of thick, white seed that tastes cloyingly bitter in her mouth. Coughing, she released the shaft from her mouth, spluttering semen on the stained sheets. Her vision felt hazy as she caught her breath and ceased to cough; the semen had splattered across her face, now dripping down from her glasses lenses and trailing down her chin unpleasantly.

Mala heaved behind her with the force of her release, semen still drooling down the length of her cock from its leaking head as she sat upright and looked at her little lover in a daze. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry!"

Peridot sat there in her lap distractedly, her entire body still singing from its recent release, only vaguely aware of the semen that clouded her vision and dirtied her fair face. How did she ever find herself in this situation?

"Don't mention it," she answered after several moments, brow furrowed as she tried to rid her mouth of the unfamiliar, bitter flavor that was Mala's semen.

"I should've warned ya soo - ," Mala started, but Peridot cut her off rather curtly.

"I mean it. Don't mention it. Ever."


	2. Chapter 2

After their unexpected, overnight fling together, Malachite returned her much smaller, more sorer lover to her university's campus the following morning. Peridot watched from her dorm room's smudged window as the unfamiliar vehicle vanished from the guest parking area below, then crawled into bed tiredly and promptly fell asleep. It was profoundly unlike her to miss classes, but, in the coming evening, she missed a total of three before the concerned calls and texts to her telephone summoned her from her unexpected nap.

Groaning, Peridot reached for the device when it pinged for what must have been the eighth or ninth time, scrolling through messages disinterestedly - when she realized that a new number had been added to her contacts.

She didn't know what possessed her, seven days later, to text the unknown number.

Three hours later, the monster-sized woman known as Malachite Lawson carried her into her disastrous bedroom after an entire evening together, toting wrappers of half-eaten snacks, partially empty bottles of sugary sodas, and the selection of plush toys and prizes she had won for her little lover at the carnival the two had unexpectedly attended together. If Peridot wasn't a sensible individual, she might have viewed it as an actual date.

Malachite laid her down on her unmade bed, then reached for the trashcan to dispose of their uneaten popcorn and candy bars. At least she was putting trash in the trash can, Peridot noted duly as she looked around the room. It was as much of a mess as she remembered from the previous weekend, dirty laundry strewn across the stained floor, dresser drawers hanging open haphazardly, and curtains coated in no less than three years' worth of lint and dust.

"Yeah, I know, it's a mess in here," Mala stated as she followed her lover's critical stare to the disaster that was her bedroom floor, "I wasn't expectin' company tonight, or I would've cleaned it up for ya."

Peridot blushed beneath an untidy fringe of blonde hair as Malachite's face twisted into a smug smirk. Mala's smile was something she would always remember, something mischievous and wicked, something predatory and shark-like, something ever so slightly dangerous. "What are _you_ looking at, you clod?" she retorted, flustered.

"Someone just couldn't get enough 'o me the first time around," Mala teased her, "Ya had to come back for seconds, huh?"

"Hey, I asked if we could _hang out_!" Peridot protested, blushing steadily brighter, "Not...urgh, you know!"

"Ya were mighty into it, for someone who can't even tell me what _it_ was now," the monstrous woman chuckled delightedly, "Listen, baby, if ya want me to eat your cunt, all you've gotta do is ask!"

The little blonde winced. "Crude!"

"I'm crude? I ain't the one layin' in some stranger's bed with my legs spread!" Malachite laughed happily.

Peridot didn't realize that she had, indeed, spread her legs quite widely. She closed them hurriedly, face flushed a brilliant shade of crimson. "Hey! You're not a stranger anymore!"

The larger woman chuckled. "Not a stranger? Baby, ya barely know me."

"We've been together all evening!" Peridot objected, leaning up on her elbows with her legs now crossed comically tightly.

"Ya know nothin' about me, doll. I could've killed a man, for all ya know," Mala deflected, then scowled at her displeasing posture, "And cut that out, ya look like you're about to piss yourself."

"You haven't killed a man!" Peridot retorted, crossing her arms instead as her legs relaxed. For a moment, there was silence, then she timidly added, "...have you?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that.

But, Malachite only laughed, then reached forward to cusp her round backside in two enormous, calloused hands, to reel her in closer to her own eager hips, a sizable bulge quite visible in the front of her trousers already. Peridot couldn't help but stare as it pulsed to life slowly, entranced by the twitching, throbbing motions, its impressive size alarming her once more. "You're...um...," she started, but couldn't find the words. This was still all so new to her.

"Horny," Mala said for her, "I'm real fuckin' horny."

Peridot blushed, looking away. "Yes...that..."

Malachite hesitated. "You okay?"

"Who, me? Yes, I'm fine!" Peridot spat in response, "Let's continue!"

"You're sure?" she prompted with an arch of her brow.

"Positive," the little blonde confirmed.

"I don't know, Peri," Mala said as she cupped her ass lightly, wholeheartedly resisting the urge to roll her hips into the thighs spread temptingly before her, "Ya seem unsure."

Peridot exhaled, then looked at her. "I...I am sure, but...I've been thinking about the last time we were together and I..."

Malachite arched a brow at her, impatiently waiting for her to finish.

"What we did last time was fun," Peridot forced the words forward, "but, I wish I could take your...um..."

"Dick?" Mala prompted.

"Yes. I wish it would...fit," Peridot informed her solemnly, looking away, as if the felt humiliated or ashamed. A pang of guilt stabbed at Malachite's stomach as she watched her, feeling responsible for her current distress.

"You're...real small, Peri. If I tried it, I could hurt ya bad," Mala told her, "I mean, the last chick I railed was in the hospital for a few days. It just ain't safe to sit on someone my size, but...I appreciate the thought."

"You went through so much trouble to make _me_ feel nice last time, and I felt like there wasn't much I could do in return," Peridot lamented.

Malachite released her bottom to cup her chin with one large palm, smiling as softly as she could, an expression made terrifying by her sharp teeth and shadowed face. "First, it was _no_ trouble to make ya feel nice, Peri. _I_ had fun doin' it. Sex isn't about an obligation to make the other person cum. It's about havin' fun and stayin' safe, okay? And besides, ya have a fuckin' fantastic little tongue."

Peridot smiled softly. "Thanks...I think..."

"Now, my cute lil' kitten want her cunt eaten or not?" the enormous woman prompted with another of her shark-like, sharp-toothed smirks.

For a moment, there was silence as the little blonde hesitated. Then, she swallowed hard and told her, "I want to try it."

"Try...?" Mala looked down at her and realized what she meant immediately. The small face was furrowed into a scowl of determination. "Oh, no! I ain't about to try tangoin' with someone your size, doll!"

"I said I wanted to _try_ it," Peridot retorted impatiently, "That doesn't mean I'll go through with it. Of course I'll have limits, but I can handle at least a _little_ of it, can't I?"

Malachite scratched at the back of her neck, in search of an itch that wasn't there. "Peri..."

Huffing, Peridot climbed onto her knees and reached for the straining crotch of her lover's trousers, unzipping them hurriedly, a chore made difficult by the thick shaft that throbbed directly behind the overexerted enclosure. Finally, the zipper came free, the exaggeratedly large erection flopping free with enough force to slap her in the forehead rather roughly. Mala blushed, embarrassed, and bit her lower lip as she watched the determined little blonde struggle to wrap even her hands around the oversized length, afraid to imagine the damage it could potentially cause to her insides.

"It isn't _that_ big!" Peridot tried to reassure them both as she pumped her thin fingers around the pulsating organ eagerly.

Malachite snorted. "And neither is your forearm, I'm guessin'."

Peridot's face flushed a few shades brighter, but she overlooked her lover's taunt to instead focus on the erection that throbbed hungrily in her small hands, all ten fingers wrapped around it to the best of her abilities as she tried her best to coax it to its full size, an intimidating fourteen - or, as the woman it was attached to had insisted, fourteen _and a half_ \- inches. An exaggeratedly large size, really.

Humming, Mala threaded her fingers through the little blonde's soft hair contentedly as she looked down at her, watching her overzealous display patiently, waiting for her to inevitably burn herself out on the idea that she would somehow, like a scene from a poorly performed porno, be able to sit on her. Having pushed one too many partners too far and hospitalized one of them for three days, she had long since learned her lesson about overeager little size queens like the one beneath her now.

Peridot fondled the monster-sized erection in her hands for a moment longer, then leaned down to unexpectedly swipe her tongue over its bulging tip, glancing up at its owner shyly. Mala smiled, then cupped the backside of her head lightly, guiding her as she parted her lips and suctioned them tightly to her teeth, so as not to accidentally scrape the shaft that was now easing its girth into her warm throat. Mala hissed softly at the warm, wet sensation, smirking delightedly. "See...? This is plenty fun..."

The little blonde stared up at her, wide-eyed, as her throat was stretched to its limits, her eyes threatening to roll in their sockets at the sheer size of the intrusion now gliding back and forth across her tongue. What felt like the entire length edging into her throat, however, turned out to be a scant few inches, she discovered with dismay as she glanced down and found that less than half of the length was in her mouth. Determined, she tried harder, green eyes squeezing closed as she swallowed around the pulsating shaft, unintentionally causing her throat to contract even tighter, and shoved a few more inches past her thin lips.

Mala hummed happily. "You're gettin' better, baby. Ya been practicin' on somebody?" she teased with another shark-like smirk.

Peridot responded with a roll of her eyes, unable to form words with the enormous organ currently obstructing her airways. Soon, it became too much for her and, hesitantly, she withdrew. Mala's erection came free with an almost comical _pop!_ , shining softly in the low lighting with a thin coat of saliva.

Before she has the chance to talk down on herself, the monster-sized woman interrupted her, "Hey, I thought that was great! Ya got further than most ladies do!"

Still, Peridot looked downtrodden.

"Okay," Malachite said with a clear of her throat as she settled down on the edge of the mattress, "Ya wanted to try it and, since you've been such a good girl, I'm willin' to let ya, as long as we're careful."

Peridot looked at her.

"C'mon, we doin' this or not?" she prompted, gesturing towards her eagerly bouncing and throbbing erection, now dribbling pre down its own length excitedly. Peridot wasn't lost on the suddenly quicker rise and fall of the barrel chest with each breath, nor the moisture swiftly collecting on the sheets underneath the place where her lover's other organ was concealed beneath her distracting dick. Clearly, Mala was aroused by the idea.

The little blonde nodded, then rose to hurriedly discard her clothes, stumbling over her own shorts clumsily in her rush to remove them. Mala watched on eagerly as her bra was expertly unfastened and tossed aside, to bare palm-sized breasts with nipples pebbling in the room's cool air. But, when she reached her underwear, she hesitated.

Mala cocked a brow. "What's wrong now?"

"I..." Peridot exhaled, then climbed onto the bed beside her, to lean backwards onto her elbows and spread her legs ever so slightly - just enough for her large lover to see that the seat of her underwear was embarrassingly sodden.

But, Mala only grinned delightedly. "Damn, _someone's_ horny!"

Peridot blushed and diverted her stare to the sheets as Malachite moved to loom over her and leaned in to trail kisses through the space between her small breasts, while her fingers edged her lime-colored underwear down her thighs steadily. Then, unexpectedly, she captured her lips in a kiss instead, brief but heated, just long enough to leave the little blonde gasping when she suddenly pulled away.

Mala exhaled, then smiled. "Okay, enough games."

The little blonde nodded. Mala settled down on the edge of the mattress, pumping her erection twice, then gestured her over. Timidly, Peridot climbed into her lap, spreading her legs impossibly wide to even manage to straddle her. "Okay, Peri, ya have a safe word? I'm not going in too much, because I know ya have limits, but, if somethin' starts to hurt at all, I need ya to tell me immediately."

"A safe word?" Peridot prompted, "Uh..."

"How about 'alien'?" Mala suggested.

"Alien? Why?"

Mala shrugged. "There's a lil' alien on your shirt. Thought it was cute."

Peridot nodded. "Okay. Alien it is."

"Now, one last thing," the larger woman said with a pensive nibble of her lower lip, "You have your doctor on speed dial?"

_"Mala!"_ Peridot scolded impatiently, "Just fuck me already!"

The monster-sized woman chuckled. "I'm just kiddin', doll."

Finally, Malachite reached for the petite pair of hips before her, grasping either side of them softly as she edged the little blonde closer to her sweltering erection, slick with saliva and salty pre. For several seconds, she trailed the wet tip through the growing slickness of her little lover's lower lips, prodding at her taut entrance and engorged clitoris tauntingly. Then, after an hour of banter, discussion, and foreplay, she finally pierced her with only the head of her dick, pushing past her tight folds carefully.

Peridot hissed at the foreign feeling. She wasn't unfamiliar with the strange sensation of penetration, having massaged herself with toys several times before - twice in the past week alone, with her memories of the previous weekend to stimulate her. However, this was something different and entirely unique. Mala wasn't like the cool, hard silicone shafts she had forced into herself; she had a warm, fleshy softness, even in her rigidity, her cock pulsing and throbbing with the blood that coursed through its length in a way that toys simply couldn't. She was alive and real, the entire sensation of this moment overwhelming her with a strange sense of intimacy she hadn't entirely expected.

"Ooh...," Peridot hissed softly.

"Everything okay?" Mala prompted from behind her, hands clutching her hips steadily.

"Better than okay!" Peridot almost shouted, "C'mon, fuck me! I want more!"

Sighing, the monstrous, white-haired woman allowed her to slip down a scant few more inches, until five out of her fourteen were buried within her. Peridot couldn't help but wince as Mala ventured deeper into her depths, her girth stretching her wider than any of the moderately sized toys she owned ever had before. She could certainly see how this could become dangerous with ease, but it didn't tamper her determination to at least try. "More," she panted softly, squinting beneath a furrowed brow.

"Gotta hand it to ya," Malachite hummed as she pressed three more inches into the tight warmth before her, for a grand total of eight altogether, "You've got guts. But, I think this is enough, yeah?"

Peridot hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah..."

"Huh, you're over halfway there," Mala purred in her ear, her chin rested on her shoulder, "Pretty impressive, doll."

The little blonde whined as she squirmed, her inner walls contracting tightly. "Sure, but _please_ fuck me!"

"Ya sure?"

Peridot flailed a fist into her barrel chest feebly. "Mala!"

Malachite laughed, then tightened her grasp on her hips ever so slightly, lifting her up with relative ease, until her cock was nearly free from her inner warmth altogether. Then, she released her, allowing gravity to plunge her back down the front half of her length, until the sweltering head nudged what could have only been her cervix. Yelping, Peridot flailed her hands in her direction, until she found something to cling to, pulling roughly on two thick locks of bleached white hair.

"Easy," Mala crooned as she caught her hips and lifted her once more, this time guiding her down with her hands gently, afraid that she had been too rough on the first stroke, "Take it easy, doll."

Peridot whimpered. "It feels nice..."

Mala accepted this as incentive for her to hasten her pace, the hands grasping her slender hips moving her back and forth a little more quickly. Peridot bit down on her lower lip to stifle her moans and cries as eight inches of the enormous erection glided through the slippery wetness of her inner warmth, seeming to stretch her further with every rhythmic stroke.

"And don't...y'know, inside me!" Peridot spluttered through a shrill little moan as she was pushed ever further.

"It doesn't matter," Mala panted through her own pleasurable haze, "I'm not fertile."

Peridot's breath started to come faster as the minutes passed by, every stroke bringing her ever closer to what promised to be a powerful release. Whining, she squinted her eyes closed as the warmth in her depths began to build towards a climax. She was close - so, so close - and yet, it wasn't enough. She needed a little more to shove her over the edge she wanted so desperately to reach. It was unbearable - and almost painful - to be this close and not instantly meet her release.

She released the bleached white hair knotted between her fingers, to instead reach down and clutch the sheets with one hand while the other ventured to her arousal-swollen clitoris, fumbling it between her fingers wildly as she panted desperately. Malachite watched on eagerly as she continued to hold her hips, moving her up and down on her impressive erection rather hastily now, her own pelvis now thrusting up to meet her much smaller one powerfully.

Peridot whined as she massaged her engorged clit between her fingers, pinching it softly. "Mala...!"

She climaxed with an ear-piercingly shrill moan, the pleasant waves of release crashing down on her like a tsunami as Malachite continued to thrust roughly, her sharp teeth now embedded in the tender hide of Peridot's throat as she bites down softly to stifle her own loud cries. Peridot felt the erection within her kick with the force of the stream that erupted from its tip, the warm stickiness spreading throughout her tender insides. Then, everything was still.

Panting resounded through the room as the two came down from their carnal highs, Malachite withdrawing her length from her little lover with immense care, to remove her from her waist and hold her close to her chest instead. Peridot only panted and whined, completely spent from their rough romp, her insides ever so slightly sore already.

"So," Mala asked after silence settled on them sometime later, "how was it?"

"Great" Peridot chirruped contentedly as she laid across her large lover's barrel chest, the two of them now sprawled across the sheets, both panting softly, both smelling ripely of sweat and sex.

"Great, huh?" Malachite chuckled, amused, "I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

Peridot answered with a shake of her head.

"Good," the shark-toothed woman laughed, "I was worried."


End file.
